Maurading, Mischief and Memories
by xox-hattii-xox
Summary: When you share a dormitory with people, they become more than just a room-mate. In some, rather more rare, cases, they become the ones you would die for. Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs. Gryffindor Boys Dormitory memories.
1. Aged 13 Ideas about Animals

"so let me get this straight," Remus Lupin looked up from his charms homework to his best friends, all three standing there looking remarkably pleased with themselves. "you three, thirteen year olds, have decided that not only do you not care that your friend is a werewolf, but that you also want to spend time with said werewolf _during _the full moon in animal form after performing a long and complicated transformation that many adult wizards have tried and failed." he looked between his friends, trying to tell if they were serious.

"and it was all _my _idea!" Sirius proclaimed, ignoring all of the negative points Remus had just addressed.

"you know Sirius, I never would have guessed." Remus muttered, sitting up straighter.

"ah come on Remus, think how cool it would be to be able to become an animal. I bet I'll be a lion." Sirius grinned, miming claws on his hands.

"more like bunny rabbit." James snorted, "I can picture it now, Sirius black – the amazing fluffy pink bunny." he ducked the pillow that Sirius had just thrown his way.

Remus was just watching them with his mouth open, unable to say anything else.

"we shall take this silence as a that-is-an-absolutely-bloody-brilliant-idea-and-i-shall-forever-worship-you-my-very-bestest-friends." Sirius decided before dodging the return pillow from James.

Remus snapped out of it and looked to Peter who had remained silent through-out the whole conversation.

"you want to do this too?" he asked the watery eyed boy.

Peter shrugged. "why not?"

"why not?! Why not?! Because you guys could _die, _that's why _bloody _not!" Remus yelled.

"well then, it's a challenge isn't it." James said, lounging out on Sirius' bed before being pushed off abruptly by owner of said bed. He scowled at the smirking boy and turned back to Remus. "and I don't think I've ever heard you swear before, Remus."

"because you've never come up with a life-threatening plan before!"

"ah but that's where you're wrong my friend-" Sirius sat up, a look of seriousness on his face. "remember when we left out kat-kibble for McGonnagal? I thought that was pretty life-threatening."

"I can see the headlines now – Teen Werewolf Murders Own Friends. When asked about murder's werewolf simply replies 'it wasn't my fault, I was buttering bread with a very sharp knife and my friends ran into the knife. They ran into it ten times.'."

"ha ha, very funny Remus," James had righted himself and was sitting in the windowsill. "but we are being serious -don't even make any jokes Sirius! That stopped being funny in first year!"

"first year?" Peter snorted, "it stopped being funny on the first Hogwarts express trip." he ducked as Sirius threw yet another pillow. "you know, sooner or later you will run out of pillows." he remarked, ignoring Sirius' scowl.

"back to my point," James raised his voice. "we think that it's a good idea. We looked it up-"

"you were in the library?" Remus gasped in mock-horror. James glared at him before continuing.

"we looked it up, and studies show that werewolves are less violent when around other animals. And they only attack humans so we'd be completely safe."

"you've really though this through haven't you?" Remus asked, joking aside.

"of course," Sirius sniffed. "we are marauders you know, we _plan" _

"how did we even come up with that name anyway?" Peter asked, looking to the other three. All three shrugged before turning back to the topic.

"you do realize that this had about as much chance of working as James and Evans falling in love." Remus said, raising an eyebrow.

"me? Fall in love with that book-worm. Please Remus, give me some credit!" James scoffed before falling to the ground again. Sirius joined him and sat in a Buddha pose.

"Ommmmm, I see James and Evans married. With a small son. Ommmm, I see many many years of happiness with Sirius as best man at wedding." he opened his eyes and cracked a grin at James' disgruntled expression.

"Sirius, you have about as much seer in you as that odd trelawny girl in hufflepuff." Peter told the smirking boy.

"that girl _is _odd. She told me that I'd live to be a eighty-seven and then be tragically killed by an apple falling on my head." Remus shook his head as his friends fell about laughing.

"imagine that...werewolf – killed by apple." James roared with laughter.

"suffice to say, I wasn't amused." Remus sniffed as his friends doubled over again.

"ooh, chocolate!" James yelled, grabbing a bar from under Remus' bed. "I thought you said that you'd eaten it all?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at the innocent-looking Remus.

"as I have often said, it is time to stand in the corner and look at the ceiling." Remus muttered, before being distracted by the sound of paper tearing. "that's _my _chocolate!" he yelled, launching himself at the laughing messy-haired boy.

A swift but furious fight ensued, ending with Remus sitting on top of James, happily munching on his chocolate.

"bloody hell Remus! How much of that stuff do you eat? I'm dying here!" James choked out, trying unsuccessfully to remove the chomping werewolf from atop him.

"oh, hello James. Fancy seeing you here." Remus feigned surprise at seeing the struggling boy beneath him. James blew his hair out of his eyes and tried to glower at his friend.

"This. Is. Not. Funny!" He scowled as Sirius and Peter lent against each other for support in their laughter.

"on the contrary..." Sirius started but bursted into new fits of laughter. "...it's _very _funny!"

"let me up Remus." James tried to push himself up before collapsing again and banging his face on the floor-boards.

"you know, they say that if you are underneath a werewolf for too long, you become a lunatic." Peter mused, stroking his chin and smirking.

"bit late James isn't it?" Sirius chuckled, "and why, Peter, are you stroking your chin? You look like Dumbledore for merlin's sake."

Peter shrugged. "made me feel smart."

"first time for everything." James muttered, still trying to no avail to lift himself up.

"shut it, Loony!" Peter retorted, smirking at the annoyed look on James' face.

"nothing good can come of a lunatic." Sirius said, shaking his head with mock solemnity. "do you know that werewolves are a type of lunatic?" Sirius told the gathered friends. "But the regular ones are just as bad."

Remus scowled slightly at Sirius. "excuse me, but I am no lunatic!" he said, trying to hide his smile. "I'm simply sitting on one."

"you realize that I'm not just going to lie here and take this, don't you?" James asked, pushing his glasses up his nose.

"I know. I expect you to struggle though." Remus grinned evilly at the writhing thirteen year old. "and you forget, your wand is on the other side of the room."

"shit."

"can we _please _get back to the reason why we decided to interrupt Remus." Sirius begged. "we seem to have gotten waaaay of topic."

"well can Remus get off me if we're having a serious – don't say it – conversation?" James asked. Remus finished his chocolate and got up to sit once again on his bed. James let out a dramatic gasp and sat up.

"so, do you think this is a good idea?" Sirius asked, looking hopefully at Remus.

"you really want to do this?" he asked, watching his three expectant friends.

"yes!" they chorused.

"and there's no way I can stop you?"

"nope!" James proclaimed happily.

"do you have a book about it?" Remus asked, resignedly.

"yeah." Sirius said pulling a thick book out from under his bed. "why?"

"because, knowing you three, you'll get distracted by something shiny and mess it up." Remus grinned.

"so you'll help?!" James asked, his face lighting up.

"fine!" Remus gave in. the cheers from the three other boys almost deafened him and he clamped his hands over his ears.

"Sirius?" James asked, drawing out the name.

"yep?" Sirius answered, turning brightly to look at his friend who was standing with a confused look on his face.

"why do you have a box of crayons under your bed?"

"ah-"


	2. Aged 15 The Maurauders Nicknames

"you know," James Potter mused as he lay upside down off the edge of his unmade bed. "we need nicknames. James, Peter, Remus and Sirius aren't the most _fun_ of names to say." he informed his friends as the blood began to rush to his head, giving him the rather unattractive complex of a cooked tomato.

"excuse me," Sirius said, mock affronted from his seat at the end of Remus' bed. "but whywas _my_ name last? I should always be first."

"ladies and gentlemen, Sirius Black; the picture of modesty." Remus muttered, turning a page in his transfiguration text-book.

"why on earth would anyone want to be modest?" Sirius asked, raising a slim eyebrow. "it'd take all the fun out of life."

"some people find it a redeeming quality." Remus said, throwing the nearest thing to him at Sirius' head, which happened to be a hairbrush.

Sirius neatly dodged it, having had years of experience since living in a room with Remus. "ah, but you see, some people _need_ a redeeming quality. Like snivellus, for example. _I _on the other hand, am bloody perfect." Sirius stuck his nose in the air, striking a dramatic pose.

Peter snorted from his position on the floor. "you realize that you look ridiculous when you do that?" he asked the now highly insulted black-haired boy.

"oh shut it, Peter."

"see!" James proclaimed. "that is exactly why we need nicknames!"

"do tell Jamesie." Sirius said, watching as his friends glasses fell straight off the end of his nose and onto the floor.

"well, for one, you wouldn't call me Jamesie." James pointed out after retrieving his glasses from the floor.

"James, Sirius will _always _call you Jamesie. Simply because he is Sirius and there is no possible cure." Remus told the scruffy haired boy.

"nah, I agree." Sirius said, propping his head up by leaning on his elbow. "we do need nicknames. Mine shall be he-who-is-bloody-marvelous-at-everything." seeing his friends incredulous expressions, he continued. "either that or ... the sexy bastard."

"somehow, I don't think either of those will catch on." Remus added, shuffling further down the bed away from Sirius.

"oh I think they will. I think that will be written on my grave. 'Here lies Sirius – one Sexy Bastard' "

"shall we go and ask?" Peter asked from the floor. "walk into the common room and get them to vote?"

"oh yes, I'm sure that'll go down a _dream"_ Remus remarked, rolling his eyes.

"one day, Remus, your eyes will get stuck in that position and you'll have no-one to blame but yourself." Sirius told the teenage lycanthrope, succeeding in said lycanthrope closing his book and hitting him around the head with it. "no need to get violent." Sirius muttered, rubbing his head.

"I've got one!" James piped up, having been thinking for a long time. "Peter could be wormy."

"wormy?" Sirius asked, watching his best friend as though he was mad.

"yeah! You remember when we took that animagi potion and we all got one part of our animal attached to us for the week. Peter's was a wormy tail." James explained his, rather warped, logic to the other three Gryffindors.

"how about just, Wormtail?" Remus suggested, noting that Peter didn't look too happy with James' _Wormy._

"well, if we're going by animals, I've thought of one for Remus." Sirius announced.

"thought I could smell something burning," Remus cracked, grinning at his mate's glare.

"_ha. ha._ No, how about ... _Sparkling Moonlight."_

" ... "

" ... "

"oookaaay ... you don't get anymore ideas." Remus said, looking highly concerned for the mental health of his friend then, moving on. "James, what was your animal piece?"

"antlers" James reminded him. "remember I had to walk around school for a week with them poking out of my head. At least Sirius and Peter had ones they could hide."

"I know! Rudolph!"

"I thought we banned you from any more choices, Sirius." James told the more excitable of the marauders.

"there, there, Sirius. Maybe, one day, your sanity will come back." Peter patted the top of Sirius's head in a fake comforting gesture.

"taking all bets... I'll give you ten to one odds." Remus deadpanned, not looking up from his book.

"anyway, Antlers." Sirius, surprisingly, was the one who returned them to their original conversation. "they're very ... stick-outy?"

"oh well done, Sirius." James clapped. "very _stick-outy. _Absolutely genius." Sirius stuck his tongue out at him. "and so very mature."

"um they're very, prongy." Peter chipped in. Sirius was about to send him one of his patented withering looks that he reserved especially for Peter when he stopped.

"prongs!" he announced, looking very pleased with himself.

"oh great! I get the nickname that's reminiscent of kitchen utensils." James sulked, though secretly pleased with his nickname. "okay then, Remus." the three other boys turned to the werewolf.

"Moony." Sirius declared, making Remus groan.

"please tell me that you are referring to the fact that I'm a werewolf." he asked, covering his eyes as a faint pink tinge appeared on his cheeks.

"you know, I don't think I've ever seen you that drunk before Remus." James pondered. "how much fire-whiskey _did_ you drink?"

Remus mumbled something.

"Excuse us. Didn't hear that." Peter sang, happily.

"five bottles." Remus admitted.

"and you just had to pull your trousers down _right _when McGonnagal walked in." Sirius crowed.

The faint pink tinge on Remus' cheeks was now a full on blush. "I couldn't look her in the eye for months."

"ahh, to be fourteen again."

"Prongs, it was last year."

"see, nicknames are cooler than just calling me 'James'." James 'Prongs' Potter, declared.

"so we've got _Moony," _Sirius stretched out the word, making Remus cringe. "Wormtail and Prongs. What about me?"

"what was your animal part-thing?" Peter asked.

"oh, very eloquent. _Animal...part...thing." _Remus rolled his eyes for what felt like the fiftieth time that evening.

"you come up with something better." the chubby teenager snapped.

"Sirius, what part of the animal anatomy appeared upon your body?" Remus asked Sirius sending a pointed look at Peter.

"Peter, never challenge Remus about words, he knows them all." James advised Peter.

He scoffed. "I doubt it."

The teen werewolf's eyes lit up. "try me. I bet you five galleons, any word you come up with I can find a better one."

"jumping."

"propulsion"

"eat"

"consume."

"spell"

"conjuration."

"betray"

"deceive."

"werewolf"

"lycanthrope"

"blind"

"unsighted"

"idiot"

"Sirius"

Peter huffed. "Can't argue with that." he gave in and handed over the gold to a very smug Remus.

"I am not an idiot, thank you very much." Sirius exclaimed.

"oh yeah? Why did it take you so long to realize I insulted you?" Remus challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"I was hoping you would apologize." Sirius sniffed and stuck his nose up in the air.

"that...or James just _told_ you we were insulting you." Peter said, slyly. He promptly received a pillow to the face and was bowled over.

"_I _had dog-paws." Sirius said, examining his quite human hands and not very subtly changing the subject.

"dog paws... dog paws ... " Remus assumed a 'thinking pose'. "dog ... feet? ... dog .... foot?"

Ignoring him, Sirius continued talking. "you know, I miss those dog-paws. It made pranks so much easier. I just took of my shoes and socks and just padded around. Quiet as a mouse."

"padded?" Remus muttered. "paddy? ... Dog pad? Foot pad? Padpaw? Padhand? pad..FOOT!" he yelled, looking quite pleased with himself.

"are you alright Remus?" James asked, eying the teen warily.

"Padfoot." Remus announced. "Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs!"

"Brilliant" Sirius proclaimed. "I am Padfoot, the lovable dog the women love to love."

"of course they do, Sirius." James sat up normally after all of his body's blood had finally finished rushing to his head, aiming his now right-way-up sardonic comment at his best friend.

"glad you agree."

Remus finally closed his book and lay on his front, his brown eyes rolling again to the ceiling. "you, Sirius, are the unofficial poster child for birth control."

the 'poster child' glared at him. "oh? And who's the official."

"Peter." James and Remus chorused, smirking as the rat-faced boy spluttered in indignation.

James jumped up on his four-poster bed and Sirius joined him. Both struck a dramatic pose.

"I am Padfoot!" Sirius yelled.

"I am Prongs!" James copied.

"we are marauders-"

"-and nothing gets in our way!" James finished Sirius' sentence with a huge grin spread across his face.

An identical one extended across Sirius' face. "you know, I _do_ have the most brilliant ideas."

and James tackled him.


End file.
